The day before his departure
by Rin's guardian angel
Summary: A one shot with Touga the inu no tai sho and his beloved wife Izayoi just before he leaves to fight Ryukotsusei. I accept all flames. It is possible if I get a few good reviews I might add chapters.
1. Yes my love

"Mmm" He said as he arose from his restless night. He took a glance at his pregnant wife. Her hair was gracefully spread out on her cotton white pillow. The covers clutched in her fist. To him she was a goddess, his goddess. He took his time admiring her flawless body and soul.

He hesintly slipped out of their bed but made sure as to not awake her. Slowly he tied his hair high up in to a ponytail. He stepped behind a screen and fully dressed him self in his hakama and haori .He was still tying his obi as he stepped out from behind the screen. He perched him self at the right hand bottom corner of the bed where his wife still laid snoozing. He caught him self-staring at her abdomen several times "It should be quite soon that our child might make its appearance"

He thought to him self "At the most 3 to 5 days, I wonder if he will be overdue as Sesshomaru was" Just a thought of that incident still sent him chills. "That would be too much for my dear wife, I shouldn't think such nonsense, besides I don't think we'll have any problem with this child."

"Kami I hope this child will be nothing compared with Sesshomaru he has grown to be such a snotty child, where did I go wrong. He will soon come to battle me over the throne to prove that he is stronger and fit for ruling. I knew it was soon aproching, after all I dupt he would wait until after my departure to the nether world. I mustn't lose. My wife and newborn would be put in danger." He grew angry with this.

He came closer to his wife, brought his lips to her forehead, and slowly withdrew. "Izayoi" he waited until she groaned. "Wake."

"Touga." She said wearily as she moved to her side. She then wiped the sleep out of her eyes

" I'm leavening." He said leaving out the part about why.

"Might I ask? To where are you journeying?" He nodded to this he knew there was no fooling his dearest.

"I am to meet Ryukotsusei. You know of him do you not?"

"Yes that I do. He is the dragon living in your lands with out your say." She said now fully awake

"Correct." Touga answered

"Are you to do battle with him?" Her voice showed her worry.He put his hand atop her head.

"Possibly." He said as he started combing his talons thro her silk like hair.

"They say he is stronger than steal."

"Mere rumors" she grabbed his forearm in a loving way just as he finished combing out her hair. With worry in her eyes. She stared him dead in the eye.

"Please." He looked down at her and as his lips curled upward into a smile. He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Yes my love"


	2. Tradition

**Authors note: I found out after writing the first chapterthat back then a pregnantwoman would leave her husband to live with her mother a month before the child's birth. Then come backonce the child is born. Well in the first chapter Izayoi had a few days to go and was STILL livening with her HUSBAND. And I wasn't about to do thewhole thing overthat and I wanted both Izayoi and Touga in there. So I just made it so that her parents would not accept their child nor their grand child along with the duties that come with that. So ya.**

* * *

She watched her husband take his leave. As soon as she was sure he was gone. Her head then fell back onto the pillow despite what her husband had advised her. Letting out a sigh she recalled her dreamfrom last nightof what had taken place amonth ago. 

" Izayoi." Touga said as he was slid back the Shoji. Slightly turning her head she saw her husband taking foot outside. And continued playing the koto. He took a glance along the Japanese courtyard to see his beloved's back turned to him. He walked up from behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder, and knelt beside her.

" I had wondered where you were." He stated fully sitting.

" What did they say?"

"Who? My love" Upon hearing this she stopped playing

" My parents. The letter you received was it not from them." His smile died he knew what she was speaking of.

" Yes I received a letter this early morning." There was complete silence after his sentience Her head drooped at her suspicion come true. She then broke the long silence with the sound of her playing her koto at a rapid speed

" And…" She said in a weak tone.

" They…" he paused. Fear had thickened the air making it harder if even possible than it already was to continue. He let out a deep breath for what was to come. "They will have nothing to do with us nor our newborn." She played at an even faster pace hearing this. He looked down he felt utter guilt piercing through out him it was so painful mentally as if daggers were being thruster in to his flesh. His thoughts came to a sudden halt as he breathed in the sent of salt.

He turned his head towards his lover just as a tear streamed down her cheek. He put his hand atop hers signaling her not to continue further. She turned to find her husbands warm golden gaze. The great Inu no tai sho then lifted his hand from atop hers and with a clawed finger wiped away the wetness from under her eye.

As soon as he stopped he embraced her in his arms "That matters little. I'll be here. I'd never leave you behind that is a promise I will never break." She smiled into his haori and clutched him even tighter.


End file.
